


Dbd One-shot Requests

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Request stuff!, may contain fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Joey, Dwight Fairfield/Steve Harrington, Yui Kimura/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Please comment requests because I want to write. It can be almost anything fluff, smut, or almost any scenario you want! Almost every pairing welcome hehe. I will try to write everyday depending on how many requests I get. Smut will be warned in the title of the chapter.


	2. Jake x Dwight (smut)

Jake almost tripped on his own feet as he was running through the forest. He was only focused on two things: the angry blight that was currently chasing him, and how he was going to get away from it. Jake turned around to smash a pallet on the Blights head and it growled in annoyance. 

“ _Good, now I can loose him right in the cabin_ ” Jake thought to himself as he made his way into the cabin. Oh! A locker! Of course, he would loose blight quickly but he had to hurry. Jake opened the locker and his eyes widened to Dwight clinging to the back of the longer all spooked. 

“Fuck- There’s no time” Jake growled as he got in and quietly closed the locker door behind him. Jake panted as he heard the blights footsteps getting closer. He turned his head to peer out the locker slits and held his breath as the blight passed right by the locker he was in. Jake sighed in relief as the repetitive sound of the heart beat began to fade out.

The saboteur blinked as he turned his head back around to notice his current position, pining his leader against the back wall of the locker. Jake was so surprised at the position that he suddenly stepped back and hit the locker door with his back causing the locker to rattle slightly.

“Goddamit I didn’t mean to make noise” Jake groaned and all he could hear was Dwight’s light breathing tickling his neck. They were so close together that he could practically feel Dwight’s heartbeat. His own heart was racing and his breath became ragged as he heard the growls of the blight started to come closer. 

“I-I don’t think It’s safe to go out” Dwight whispered and Jake nodded.

“Sorry Dwight, I didn’t know you were here” Jake whispered back.

“It’s okay” Dwight responded. Jake looked down to see Dwight’s mouth just parted so slightly enough to see his teeth a little bit. Gosh Dwight’s lips looked so pink and soft and plush. Did he even realize how pretty his lips were? Jake started wondering what those lips would feel like on his own. Dwight was so cute and always so determined to help the team out. His lips didnt help jakes mixed feelings either. He wondered how they would feel all over his body, pressing soft butterfly kisses on his rough skin. Jake looked up to meet Dwight’s eyes with his own. Jakes breath became harsh again when he felt Dwight’s breath hot against his own lips and was staring straight into a beautiful pair of chocolate eyes-

“Jake? You umm... there’s something pressing against my thigh” Jake whipped his head down to see himself with a half hard boner rubbing up happily against Dwight’s office slacks. 

“Oh shit.. sorry Dwight. It’s the- you know the uh adrenaline really gets the blood flowing” Jake felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. Jakes eyes widened as he felt Dwight’s small hand ghost over the outside of Jakes bulge. Jake looked down again to look at Dwight’s lips say slowly, 

“ _Jake_...” 

Jake tried repressing a whine as Dwight’s hand rubbed against him. 

“It’s okay, I know how you feel”

“I-“

“I’m your leader right? If I’m really a good leader, I need to tend to the needs of my followers” Dwight said. Jake swore his dick twitched in his pants as he saw Dwight bite his lower lip and began unbuckling jakes pants with both his hands. Jake sighed as Dwight fished out his package and started stroking Jake into full hardness with his soft hands. 

“Fuck Dwight...” Jake huffed.

“Mph?!” Dwight said in response as Jake pressed his lips against Dwight’s and Dwight closed his eyes to lean into the kiss. Dwight’s lips were as soft as they looked and Jake felt like he was kissing butter or velvet. Jakes eyes fluttered open when Dwight broke away from the kiss and looked down to notice the line of saliva connecting from mouth to mouth. Dwight wiped his mouth on his sleeve and Jakes stomach churned in excitement as Dwight actually got on his knees. It was so cramped that Dwight’s face was nearly in Jakes crotch. Dwight licked a stripe up Jakes length and Jake moaned through gritted teeth.

“Be quiet Jake..” Dwight said cautiously and wrapped his mouth around the head to suck lightly. 

“I’m trying but you’re so fucking cute and you’re mouth feels so good” Jake ruffed a hand though Dwight’s unruly hair and could feel Dwight smile. 

“You like that? Don’t you?” Dwight whispered as he thumbed at Jakes slit and stroked him while he licked the head. Jake looked down to see Dwight take his whole length inside and looked up to him with those big brown eyes. 

“Damn Dwight... I’m gunna cum dude” Jake breathed as he gripped Dwight’s hair.

“Do it Jake” Dwight said as he pressed kisses along the side and took it in his mouth again. Jake actually let out a tiny moan as he nutted all in Dwight’s mouth. Jakes eyes widened as he heard a small gulp.

“You swallowed it?!” Jake said as he started putting his dick back in his pants. He didn’t really care anymore after Dwight put his lips on Jakes again for another kiss. Dwight opened the locker door slowly.

“Cum in my locker anytime you want okay?” Dwight smiled and Jake rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Levinn <3


	3. Dwight x Joey (smut)

Joey was fucking _**furious**_. 

It had been a rough trial start, generators were practically flying before he could even get into frenzy mode. What really pushed him to the limits though was when he picked up that annoying gamer girl, what was her name? He didn’t fucking care. That skinny little nerd with the glasses jumped right in front of Joey and flashlight right to the face causing him to drop the girl and the leader just ran away like the stupid coward he is. 

Joey hated everything about Dwight, how stupid he looked with those giant specs and the noises he made really pissed him off. Maybe it’s just the way the trial was going but Joey was feeling extra pent up today. In the corner of his eye though he saw a figure. Joey smiled under his bandana as he saw that same figure slowly closed the door of the locker they had just went into. 

Perfect. This was his chance to finally get an easy catch after this embarrassing game. He wasn’t going to go straight for it though, he was just going to pretend to scope the area out first. Joey made his way over to where the locker was, and just for kicks, checked the empty one right next to the one that had the person. Sometimes survivors get afraid and jump right out of the locker in fear, but this person did not. It made Joey smile wider. 

He swung open the doors to look at a horrified Dwight. His eyes were so wide they looked like they could pop right out of his head. 

“Got you” Joey whispered. He didn’t automatically pull Dwight out though, something was stopping him in place. They both just stood there for a little while in silence.Joey blinked as he looked down at the front of Dwight’s office slacks.

“You fuckin’ serious right now?” Dwight almost yelped in surprise as Joey cupped the outside of Dwight bulge with absolutely no hesitation. Fucking Dwight, stupid fucking Dwight was right in front of him sporting a full fledged boner in this tiny locker. 

“I scared you so bad you popped one? That’s kinda sad” he said as Dwight shivered under his touch.

“Please don’t touch me like that...” Dwight groaned as he tried reaching out in a pathetic grip around joeys wrist. 

“I don’t think you want me to stop. Look how hard I’m making you blush” Joey teased. His breath was heavy and Dwight didn’t respond. Joey let out a low growl as Dwight gasped as he squeezed it. 

“God you’re so fucking pathetic” Joey breathed and lifted up his bandana to show his big lips. He pinned Dwight’s body to the back of the locker and with his other hand cupped the leaders chin to press his lips against them. Fuck it, Joey was having a rough trial. He knows it’s not going to end well and the entity will probably be pissed at him so who fucking cares might as well have some fun. Dwight didn’t kiss back at first, and Joey grunted in annoyance. He removed his hand from Dwight’s chin and moved it down to unbuckle Dwight’s work slacks. 

“Plea- _Mhmm_ ” Dwight tried talking as Joey just slipped his tongue further in his mouth. Anyone could come and see what they were doing in the locker at practically any moment, but that thrill made joeys blood spike in excitement. That was pretty hot. 

He reached his hand inside and pulled out Dwight’s erection. Damn he was leaking like a faucet, Joey didn’t know if he was just horny or scared or what. He didn’t care right now, Dwight was all his. Joey stroked his length causing Dwight to groan in the others mouth. Joey smiled slightly when Dwight began slowly kissing back. 

“Turn the fuck around” Joey demanded, Dwight obliged, turning around slowly and Joey took a finger to pull down Dwight’s pants all the way to look at the leaders perky ass. Joey smacked it hotly and grabbed a chunk of flesh and squeezed it. 

“God you’re such a whore, letting me do this to you. What a fantastic leader” Joey placed a gloved finger right on Dwight’s hole. 

“Please be careful” Dwight looked behind him with lidded eyes. Joey licked his teeth as he placed his finger in his mouth to coat it with spit. 

“If you move I’ll stab you” Joey threatened, and Dwight nodded. Joey moved his hand down to Dwight’s hole again and placed a single finger inside. Dwight winced at he put another finger inside and started to scissor Dwight loose. Joey chuckled lightly as Dwight groaned.

“Yeah you like that don’t you? Slut” Joey clicked his tongue and smacked Dwight’s ass again. Joey took out his own length and placed it in between Dwight’s asscheeks. 

“Oh no... that’s..” Dwight looked down behind him.

“It’s so big-“ Joey could hear a bit of panic in the leaders voice. Choosing to ignore the statement, Joey started breaching Dwight making him cry out. 

“Shh. Don’t want the others hearing you right? Or do you?” Joey smiled against Dwight’s ear as he grabbed Dwight’s small waist and began pulling himself in more. 

“Fuck you’re tight. Your ass feels like a pussy. You want me to fuck your pussy don’t you?” Dwight banged his head against the back of the locker once in embarrassment as Joey started slowly thrusting into Dwight. It was a little awkward cause Dwight was just a tad taller than Joey, but it was still hot as hell. Dwight was whining for Joey to fuck him. The locker was so hot from both of the men’s radiating body heat. Joey grasped Dwight’s waist tighter as he started pounding into him and Dwight cried out. Joey smiled as he noticed Dwight’s arm moving rapidly jacking himself off. Joey let his load out all up into Dwight and Dwight moaned as he came all over his hand. 

Both of them were panting, and Joey heard a familiar whooshing sound and pulled up his pants. Dwight gasped as Joey picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Joey walked over and dropped Dwight onto the hatch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Dwight is popular in my requests LMAO


	4. Spirit x Yui

She didn’t normally do this. Spirit was ruthless, one of the most merciless killers in the whole entire realm. The survivors were more afraid of her than her ancestor, oni. Yui crept through silently in the Estate, home of the beast that was spirit. She made her way into the house, pillows and certain objects scattered across the floor. 

“You’re here!” Yui almost jumped out her skin as she heard the crackling of limbs right next to her.

“Hi... Rin” Yui smiled. The relationship was interesting. One of the trials Yui questioned spirits actions, ultimately ending up with spirit sobbing to her and giving her hatch. It was fine at first, then spirit started getting clingy. Finding Yui in trials and taking up almost the whole time talking to her. Fine with Yui if the others got an easy escape, as long as they were safe. 

“I missed you, where have you been?” Spirit sighed. 

“Why do you... leave me?” Spirit whispered.

“No no, it’s not like that. This realm is so hard to- it’s just not like that” Yui assured. She almost jumped out of her skin when spirit wrapped her arms around her.

“Ouch- shit!” Yui gasped and spirit pulled back. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry...” spirit said. Yui pulled her arm to look at the bleeding spot. Must’ve been from spirits glass shards. 

“That’s okay Rin...” she said as she wrapped a bandage around the wounded skin. 

“How about this” Yui said as she reached a hand out and intertwined her fingers with spirits. 

“Oh..” spirit said as Yui sighed. 

“So... why did you wanna see me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a spirit main, I know eww gross


	5. Steve x Dwight (smut)

“Shit” Steve shook his hand off as he felt the burn from connecting the wires together. This was a rough trial, not with a good start with nurse catching Meg super early on. Steve almost jumped out of his skin when someone went to work on the other side of the generator with him.

“Oh jeez Dwight you scared the crap out of me” Steve awkwardly laughed. Dwight didn’t respond, that wasn’t like him. Usually Dwight would be talking everyone through the trial wether that be encouraging them or telling them what to do. 

“Steve...” Dwight said as Steve continued to focus on his repair work.

“After this do you wanna maybe... fool around a little bit?” Dwight asked and Steve almost blew up the generator. They kinda had a thing, not really in front of everybody else but yeah sure they had fooled around before, but never in trials. That couldn’t work. The trial was going pretty bad already as it is. 

“Dwight... I really don’t think we-“ Steve looked at the leader, Dwight looked at him with those big, brown eyes under his big specs. Steve’s heart pounded in his chest and he honestly felt his prick twitch a little bit in his pants. His eyes drifted down to Dwight’s plush pink lips that were parted slightly. 

“I mean.. maybe just for a little bit I guess. After this gen” Steve had to practically tear his eyes away from the leaders features. 

It didn’t take long to complete the generator, Dwight’s natural aroma making it go faster anyways. Steve’s stomach churned as Dwight grabbed his wrist and lightly ran across the map dragging Steve behind him into the cowshed. The generator in there was already completed, so Steve assumed that no one would come wandering in there. Hopefully, that is. Steve sunk to his knees as Dwight almost tackled him on the ground and started unbuckling Steve’s jeans.

“Jesus Dwight, what’s got you so hot right now?” Steve’s breath hitched as Dwight pressed his lips against the former jocks. Dwight’s hand snaked it’s way into Steve’s pants to grab at his package. Steve groaned into Dwight’s hot mouth and grabbed Dwight’s body to flip him around so Steve was on top. Dwight smiled stupidly as Steve attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

“No way you’re going on top” Steve smiled into Dwight’s neck as he began unbuttoning Dwight’s pants. Dwight wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders as Steve dug into Dwight’s pants to pull out his dick and began stroking lightly. 

“Oh god... you feel so good, don’t stop” Dwight groaned and Steve answered by placing more kisses on Dwight’s neck. Dwight moved his hands down to fish out Steve’s dick and started mimicking the others movements. 

“God you’re so cute, how can I resist something like you” Steve whispered as Dwight practically giggled in response. Steve reached a hand up Dwight’s office shirt to tweak at a nipple causing Dwight to buck upwards and let out a tiny moan. Steve grunted as Dwight stopped moving his hand.

“Oh yeah baby, keep doing that damn” Steve huffed as Dwight stroked Steve long and slow. He started pumping harder. 

“Wait... Steve” dwight breathed out as Steve licked a stripe up Dwight’s neck. Dwight grabbed at Steve’s wrist and tried pulling it off himself.

“Dwight I’m about to cum though” Steve growled and Dwight removed his hand from Steve’s pants. They both stopped their movements as they heard footsteps coming in the cowshed. 

“Dwight? Steve? Hello?” Oh fuck. Nancy. Dwight could’ve almost died right there. He really didn’t want to be caught with his hand in her ex-boyfriends pants right now. That would surely not end well. Dwight almost choked on his spit when Steve started stroking Dwight’s dick again and blew on his neck to tickle it lightly.

“Asshole!” Dwight whispered as quietly and as firmly as he could. Fine, if Steve wanted to play that way, then so be it. Dwight started stroking Steve back. 

“Nancy!!” Came a voice from outside the shack. Steve put a hand over Dwight’s mouth to stop him from whimpering.

“Nancy what are you doing? We need to get going!” Came from the voice, presumably Meg who got closer with each step.

“I just don’t know where Dwight and Steve are. I’ve been looking everywhere. I don’t wanna leave them behind” she sighed and they both heard her footsteps grow quieter as she left the shack.

“ _Auh Steve_ ~!” Dwight moaned as he came with Steve’s hand around his dick. Steve followed soon afterwards, and both of them were a panting mess. 

“Come on, let’s get going” steve buckled up his pants again and Dwight smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more requests >:)) working on some stories too


End file.
